


At your command (TRADUCCION)

by DSara22



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magic Revealed
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSara22/pseuds/DSara22
Summary: **Nota**Primero que nada la historia no me pertenece y cuento con el permiso de la autora para su traduccion al español.Autora original: ChechiliaLa historia original en ingles la pueden encontrar en la plataforma de Ao3 con el mismo titulo.**Arthur ha sido capturado por algunos hechiceros que intentan matarlo.Pero primero, quieren hacerlo sufrir y romperlo por dentro y ahí es donde entra Merlín.





	At your command (TRADUCCION)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [At Your Command](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647219) by [Chechilia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chechilia/pseuds/Chechilia). 



Arthur se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. 

Aun con la mente brumosa, parpadeó varias veces, observando su entorno, antes de que la realidad de su situación se estrellara contra él. Estaba de rodillas, junto a un árbol. A su alrededor iban habían varias carpas. Sus manos estaban atadas detrás de su espalda por nudos intrincados y la cuerda rozaba incómodamente sus muñecas atadas.

Él había sido secuestrado.

Frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar los eventos que lo habían llevado a esto. Había ido a cazar con Merlín y unos pocos caballeros, y habían decidido pasar la noche en la posada de un pueblo cercano. El portero había estado encantado de albergar al Príncipe heredero y les había proporcionado dos cámaras para la noche: una para los caballeros, otra para él y Merlín.

Dioses, Merlín.

Lo que haya sucedido la noche anterior, Merlín había estado con él. Su mente estaba en blanco. Merlín había estado con él, lo que significaba que quien lo hubiera secuestrado podría haber lastimado a Merlín. Puede haberlo matado, incluso. El frío se extendió por su pecho ante el pensamiento.

No. Merlín no podía estar muerto, decidió. Probablemente estaba en algún lugar cercano, buscándolo. Estaba bien.

Él tenía que.

El sonido de pasos le hizo mirar hacia arriba con un sobresalto. Un hombre estaba de pie encima de él, alto pero delgado, con una barba corta que apenas cubría las cicatrices que manchaban el costado de su cara. El dibujo de una runa estaba entintado en su antebrazo izquierdo, identificándolo como un hechicero. 

"Veo que estás despierto, pequeño príncipe" dijo el hombre. Arthur apretó su mandíbula, pero no respondió. "¿Enojado acaso, príncipe?" Preguntó el brujo riendo. "Bueno".

"Si tienes la intención de matarme, hazlo rápido", dijo Arthur con voz tensa y controlada. "No quiero escucharte balbucear sobre lo bueno que eres". 

El hombre gruñó y lo golpeó en la cara con fuerza. Arthur tomó el golpe con calma y escupió sangre a los pies del hechicero. Este último se puso serio, y una luz fría brilló en sus ojos.

"Solo eres un perro que ladra porque no puede tener un hueso" escupió. "Pero aprenderás tu lección". Murmuró unos pocos sonidos guturales y el aire pareció brillar a su alrededor. 

Entonces, como si hubiera esperado que él hiciera precisamente eso, lo que parecía ser el líder del campamento salió de su tienda, mostrando una fría sonrisa hacia Arthur y los otros hechiceros.

"Él viene", dijo. "Asegúrate de hacer que el príncipe escuche".

El hechicero se agachó para murmurar en su oído.

"Parece que estás muy apegado a tu sirviente", dijo con voz vibrante de alegría y el aliento de Arthur atrapado en su pecho. "Veamos cómo se siente tenerlo de nuevo junto a ti".

Fue entonces cuando Arturo vio a Merlín. Merlín. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando su sirviente se dirigió hacia el líder de los brujos. El alivio se apoderó de él para ver a Merlín vivo y bien, pero fue rápidamente sofocado por el temor. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Merlín, de todas las personas, aquí?.

Lo miró con atención, pero no podía creer lo que sus ojos le decían. Merlín no se encontraba herido. Tampoco fue restringido. Caminó libre, con los hombros bajos con confianza, sin mostrar ningún signo de tensión o incomodidad.

Y todo eso solo podía significar una cosa: estaba aquí por su propia voluntad. Merlín, su sirviente, su amigo, el hombre que amaba, se reunió con los hechiceros que querían matarlo, libremente.

El mero pensamiento lo enfermó. Su garganta se apretó y tragó dolorosamente, ignorando al hombre que le estaba sonriendo.

No había nada que pudiera hacer, nada que pudiera decir. Solo podía escuchar y ver al hombre que podría romper su corazón caminar hacia el líder.

Y se inclinó. 

Arthur se estremeció. Nunca, nunca, en todo el tiempo que Merlín había sido su sirviente, le había hecho una reverencia así. No con los ojos bajos, la curva de su cuello llena de respeto, casi reverencia.

La vista hizo que algo ardiera en su pecho. Quería gritar, golpear algo, romper algo. Se quedó en silencio.

"Me habían dicho que vendrías a mí. Merlín, ¿es así?"

"Si mi señor" La voz era baja, áspera con algo como el fervor. No había alegría en sus ojos, azul como el océano profundo atrapado en una tormenta. El iris, bordeado de oro, le hizo pensar en un rayo.

"Leíste mi mensaje, entonces"

El mensaje. La carta encontrada en su escritorio, cuidadosamente guardada de su vista. Recordó los grandes ojos y la rápida mirada hacia él. Y entonces Merlín había propuesto ir a cazar. Para acercarlo a los hechiceros, para que pudieran ir tras él. El hielo se asentó en el estómago de Arthur.

"Lo hice. Vine en respuesta. ¿Qué quieren los hechiceros conmigo?"

"No finjas, muchacho. Sabemos sobre ti, tienes magia".  
Arthur casi se ahoga.

¿Merlín? Su Merlín, ¿tiene magia? No era posible, no podía creerlo. Él no podía.

"Lo siento, señor. Es solo que... tengo que ocultarlo todo el tiempo. No es fácil para mí aceptar que me reconozcan".

El hechicero asintió mientras el corazón de Arthur latía dolorosamente en su pecho.

Dolío. Le dolió mucho.

"Entiendo. Vives rodeado de gente que te odiaría por lo que eres. Que te mataría por eso. Uther ni siquiera dudaría. Y tú eres nada menos que el criado de su hijo. Creo que Arthur odia la magia tanto como a su padre, ¿no es así?"

Merlín ni siquiera vaciló ante la mención del nombre de Arturo. Mantuvo sus rasgos fríos y en blanco, sus ojos serios." Lo hace. "

"Creo que no debe ser una tarea fácil servirle. Tú, que tienes magia, tienes que servir al Príncipe como si no fueras más que un esclavo, sin que nunca te reconozcan, siempre enviado al castillo para hacer su trabajo sucio... Al servicio de los hombres que desprecian tu propia existencia, cuando podrías ser mucho más. Entre nosotros nos respetamos entre nosotros mismos. Debe ser agotador para ti"

El rostro de Merlín mostraba una emoción cercana al disgusto.

"Ciertamente lo es" Arthur en realidad se estremeció. De repente le fue difícil respirar.  
Hubo una pausa, y luego el líder continúo.  
"Dime, Merlín. ¿Te agrada tu príncipe?"

" No"

No hubo ni una onza de vacilación en su respuesta, fría como el acero, afilada como una espada, y mucho, mucho más dolorosa. El hombre a su lado captó su expresión y casi se echó a reír.

"Te das cuenta", agregó Merlín, "¿Qué me estas preguntando si me agrada un hombre que presenció la ejecución de cientos de inocentes sin pestañear? ¿Aquel que intimidó a sus sirvientes, lanzándoles cuchillos el mismo que me ataco con rabia para desquitarse cuando no podía hacerlo con su padre? ¿Él que me tiró cosas por solo estar en la misma habitación que él cuando estaba enojado?"

Él sacudió lentamente la cabeza. Había una especie de sonrisa cansada en su rostro, que Arthur, en su dolor, no pudo evitar encontrar triste, auto-despreciativa.

"¿Me estás preguntando si me gusta un hombre que me arrojaría a la pira sin pensarlo dos veces si supiera quién soy realmente?"

La mente de Arthur se tambaleó ante las palabras, y su boca se abrió en shock.  
¡No! ¡No era así! Él nunca... ¿Cómo podría Merlín pensar que él...?

"Bien, entonces. Te hemos pedido que vengas aquí porque necesitamos tu ayuda".

Merlín frunció el ceño.

"¿Mi ayuda? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué podrías necesitar mi ayuda?"

"Uther es el rey, está muy bien protegido. Su hijo, sin embargo..."

"Él regularmente está en el castillo, y si no, siempre esta con sus caballeros. Tampoco será fácil de alcanzar".

El brujo resopló.

"No lo necesitaremos. Porque ahí es donde entras tú".

La comprensión lenta se mostró en la cara de Merlín. No horror, ni dolor, ni nada. Sólo atención cuidadosa, consideración.

"Tú eres su criado. En otras palabras, estás cerca de él. Tú eres el que le trae su comida, el que saca sus baños, el que lo viste por las mañanas. Entre nosotros, tú eres el que tiene más posibilidades de poder... "

"Matarlo." No había inflexión en la voz de Merlín.

"Si. Podrías envenenarlo, ahogarlo, apuñalarlo. Incluso si él es fuerte, confía en ti. No lo verá venir. E incluso si lo hace, entonces tu magia te ayudará".

"¿Pero y si los caballeros me atrapan?"

"No lo harán. Estaremos ahí para tomar el trono poco después. No habrá tiempo".

Arthur esperó, con el corazón latiendo salvajemente en su pecho. Y espero. Y espero. Hasta que finalmente Merlín arrancó su corazón de su pecho y lo arrojó negligentemente a un lado mientras asentía lentamente.

"Está bien", dijo en voz baja. "Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Pero cómo? No es como si ya tuvieras hombres allí, ¿sí? ¿Cómo irías adentro?"

"No tenemos hombres en el lugar, pero solo serás suficiente. Además, aún tenemos poder con nosotros".

"¿Poder? ¿Quieres decir, como un ejército?"

Merlín se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior. La situación golpeo nuevamente a Arthur. Estaban planeando la muerte de Arturo. Arthur pensó que iba a vomitar y apenas logró controlarse. El hechicero seguía sonriendo.

"No, no, nada de eso", se rio el líder. "Pero tenemos algunos hechiceros y hechiceros poderosos entre nosotros que nos irán bien".

"Entiendo" dijo Merlín rápidamente. "¿Crees que tal vez podría... conocerlos? Quiero decir..." Parecía de repente nervioso, casi tímido. "Con la forma en que he estado viviendo, no podía realizar hechizos o poca magia sin ser atrapado y..." Levantó la cabeza, esperanzado. "¿Crees, mi señor, que podrían enseñarme? Quiero ser útil".

El líder parpadeó un par de veces, casi con la guardia baja, pero asintió.  
"Están en la tienda principal. ¿Te gustaría unirte a nosotros?"

Merlín asintió felizmente, luego frunció el ceño.

"¿Todos ellos? "

"Bueno, sí" respondió el líder. "Podría presentartelos, y ya veremos. Todavía tenemos que planificar la muerte de tu príncipe".

La cara de Merlín se llenó de algo que Arthur no pudo nombrar.

"Arthur Pendragon no es mi príncipe", dijo en voz baja, con palabras cuidadosamente enmarcadas.

Y esa fue la puñalada final.

Una herida que nunca sanaría, si es que alguna vez lograba salir vivo de esto. Arthur dejó caer su cabeza, sus lágrimas se derramaron. Ya no importaría. El líder de los hechiceros sonrió, reflejando a su subordinado junto a Arturo.

"No" se rió, "Ciertamente no lo es".  
Puso una mano reconfortante en el hombro de Merlín y sonrió.  
"Ahora, muchacho, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo? Para que podamos asegurarnos de que el próximo rey sea alguien leal a nosotros, leal a la gente. Un hombre honorable".

Y entonces, hubo una risa.

Profunda, baja, grave, y un poco frenética. Espantosa.

" No."

La cabeza de Arthur se disparó ante la palabra. Sus ojos se ensancharon. El líder miró a Merlín, repentinamente inseguro, y las sonrisas cayeron de las caras del hechicero. Eso no era parte del plan.

"¿No?" Repitió el líder, cauteloso.

"Creo que me entendiste mal" dijo Merlín con voz suave. "Arthur no es mi príncipe. Nunca lo ha sido, nunca lo será".

Tomó un respiro profundo. Su voz cambió a algo parecido a un susurro, como si sus palabras fueran tan poderosas como para decirlas sin precaución. Y sin embargo, hicieron eco alrededor de ellos.

"Arthur es y siempre será mi rey"

La sangre de Arthur palpitaba en sus oídos, sus ojos bien abiertos, su corazón latiendo dentro de su pecho. ¿Qué acababa de decir Merlín?, ¿Su rey?.

La cara del hechicero cambio.

"Pensé que iba a pasar, tarde o temprano", continuó Merlín, "pero no voy a levantar una mano sobre mi rey. No le haré daño. Nunca le haré daño".  
Sus ojos parecieron por un segundo mirar hacia Arthur, pero el hechicero debió haber lanzado un hechizo para protegerlos de la vista, porque Merlín no reaccionó.

"Mi vida es suya como le plazca, y la suya es mía para protegerla. Daré mi vida para mantenerlo a salvo, y eso nunca cambiará".

Algo cálido se asentó en el pecho de Arthur, frágil como el primer copo de nieve, pero igual de esperanzador.

"No dejaré que lo mates, Harlen, como no lo haré con nadie más".

La piel del líder se enrojeció de ira.

Arthur no entendió realmente lo que había cambiado para que pareciera tan repentinamente ofendido hasta que vio los hombros rígidos de Merlín, y se dio cuenta de que su actitud había cambiado totalmente. No había más respeto en él, solo ira.  
Harlen. El nombre del hombre, no un título.

"¿Cómo te atreves...?" Gruñó el hechicero, "¡cómo te atreves a hablarme así! ¡Me debes respeto, como tu mayor y brujo más poderoso!"

Merlín sonrió burlonamente ante eso, y la vista era tan familiar que hizo que algo se apretara en el pecho de Arthur.

"No eres nada para mí. No te debo nada, ni siquiera un título robado y tu ilusión de grandeza".

El brujo se atragantó.

"¿Pero por qué? Sé que todo lo que dijiste sobre Pendragon es verdad. La forma en que trata a sus sirvientes, la forma en que te trata a ti... ¿Cómo puedes aceptar a un hombre como tu rey?"

"Porque lo conozco. Lo conozco bien. Incluso si algunos no lo ven, aunque otros no lo hagan, no lo crean, Arthur es un buen hombre".

"Pero lo que dijiste sobre la forma en que te trató..."

"Esa es la forma en que me trató antes, sí. Pero, ¿sabes cuántas veces me hizo comer comida de su propio plato cuando pensaba que estaba demasiado cansado o que necesitaba algo porque trabajé demasiado? ¿Sabes que desobedeció a su padre para salvar mi vida? ¿Sabes acaso que él es el que enseñó a los caballeros a proteger a la gente antes que nada, y a nadie más? Que él siempre reconoce a los sirvientes que lavan su ropa, que sabe el nombre de la niña que le trae comida cuando no estoy allí, que se asegura de que su juicio hacia los desacuerdos de la gente siempre sea justo. Arthur siempre es justo y honesto. Es leal y, aunque sea un poco idiota a veces, es un hombre honorable"

Los hechiceros parecían no poder respirar. El mismo Arturo descubrió que tenía problemas para hacerlo. Escuchando esto, todo esto, y dicho por Merlín de todas las personas...

"Pero... pero... ¡pero tienes magia! ¿Realmente crees que te perdonará cuando lo descubra? ¡Porque él lo hará en algun momento!"

Los brillantes ojos azules de Merlín parpadearon.

Pero antes de que el hechicero pudiera empujar su incertidumbre a su favor, él respondió.

"Sí, probablemente lo hará, algún día".Su rostro estaba cerrado. Parecía triste, pero resignado. Finalmente alzó la vista. "Y cuando llegue ese día, Arthur podría perder su confianza en mí. Podría odiarme. Tal vez quiera matarme".

No, Arthur se juró a sí mismo. No, no, no, nunca.

"Pero sé esto". Merlín respiró hondo y tragó dolorosamente, como si su garganta estuviera en carne viva. "Si un día, debido a mis mentiras, Arthur dirige su espada contra mí, no pelearé con él. No usaré mi magia. No me salvaré. Sera su decisión, y la aceptare."

El líder del hechicero abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, pero el shock le impidió pronunciar cualquier palabra. Cuando finalmente encontró su voz, volvió a hablar con tono acusador.

"¿Por qué un brujo como tú pone su vida a los pies del príncipe? ¿Realmente abandonarías tu vida a su orden?"

"Sin dudarlo"

El hechicero balbuceó.

"¿Pero por qué?", Preguntó de nuevo. "No mentiste antes, lo habría sabido, cuando dijiste que no te gustaba. Ni siquiera te gusta, y aun así..."

El líder se cortó cuando se dio cuenta de la sonrisa cautelosa de Merlín, la ligera inclinación de su cabeza, la chispa de oro burlona en sus ojos. Con la boca llena del peso de las palabras que estaba a punto de decir, el hechicero retrocedió un paso.

"No"

Su voz era apenas un susurro. Se volvió más audible cuando dijo.

"Estás enamorado del hombre".

La sonrisa de Merlín se convirtió en una sonrisa descarada, incluso si sus ojos no mostraban alegría.

"Eso, lo estoy. Aunque no me preguntes por qué".

El hechicero, sorprendido, no alcanzó de inmediato las implicaciones. Cuando lo hizo, sin embargo, miró a Merlín con cautela.

"Pero entonces, ¿por qué viniste aquí? Si no..."El líder de repente palideció, sacó una daga de su cinturón con su mano derecha, mientras el otro se preparó, listo para lanzar un hechizo.

"Estás aquí para matarnos a todos".

Los hombros de Merlín se desplomaron. Su voz se quebró.

"Desearía que hubiera otra manera. Pero tengo que detenerte. No puedo dejar que le hagas daño a Arthur. No puedo".

Levantó la cabeza, sus ojos brillando dorados. El líder ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de parpadear: una chispa de relámpago lo cuadró en el cofre y cayó al suelo. Muerto.

El otro hechicero se salió de la cobertura para intentar detenerlo, pero se encontró con el mismo fin que su líder. Y luego aparecieron hechiceros frente a las tiendas de campaña perturbadas en su sueño por el segundo grito de dolor del hechicero.

A partir de entonces, fue un caos.

Algunos hechiceros intentaron detener a Merlín, pero no eran poderosos y murieron. Otros intentaron correr, pero Merlín fue el más rápido. Pronto, todo el campamento había sido derrotado.

No hubo sobrevivientes.

Cuando todo estuvo terminado, Merlín se dejó caer al suelo y sus hombros comenzaron a levantarse con sollozos desgarradores cuando comenzó a llorar.

"Merlín"

La llamada de Arturo fue apenas un susurro, pero Merlín, con sus ridículos oídos, debería haberlo oído.

Obviamente, no lo hizo.

El hechizo no se había disipado con la muerte del hechicero. Dioses ¿Estaría atrapado allí hasta la muerte? No. No. No pudo. No cuando Merlín estaba frente a él, casi al alcance de su mano, no cuando estaba de duelo, llorando la muerte de personas que no conocía, que no le habían hecho ningún mal, y que había tenido que matar para protegerlo a él.

Cómo deseaba que Merlín pudiera verlo ahora mismo. Hermoso, poderoso, maravilloso, idiota, amoroso, amado Merlín. Y de repente se produjo un resplandor de luz dorada y claramente escuchó el rompimiento del hechizo, aunque seguía atado.

"Merlín" llamó de nuevo. Esta vez, la cabeza de Merlín se dirigió a la suya, y sus grandes ojos brillaban dorados.

Lentamente se puso de pie, con la cara cerrada, la boca en una línea delgada pero resignada. Arthur había acertado, entonces. Merlín había sabido que él estaba allí.

Merlín levantó la mano y, de repente, Arturo quedó libre. El príncipe se puso de pie lentamente, frotándose la piel cruda en las muñecas, los ojos sin dejar nunca los de Merlín. Su sirviente susurró una palabra y una espada salió disparada del suelo, con el pomo en su mano. Lo giró para presentarle el asa a Arthur, quien la tomó mecánicamente, antes de arrodillarse, con la cabeza inclinada, dejando el cuello a Arthur. Ofreciéndose a su espada.  
"Arturo". Su voz temblaba, desnuda de miedo, pero no se movió. Esperando la elección de Arthur.

"Lo siento, Arthur" murmuró. "Dioses, lo siento mucho".

Su cuerpo estaba tenso. Trato de esperar el golpe sin demostrar el miedo que lo abrumaba, pero cuando vio que el príncipe levantaba la espada se estremeció.

La hoja se hundió profundamente en el suelo junto a la rodilla de Merlín, y Arturo cayó frente a él. La cabeza de Merlín se alzó, como si quisiera huir, pero la mirada penetrante de Arthur lo inmovilizó.

"Merlín", dijo, casi una advertencia.  
Merlín hizo un sonido cerca de un gemido, o un sollozo.

"Arthur" dijo, con la voz rota. "Por favor..."

El príncipe ni siquiera lo pensó.

Cuando miró a Merlín, con sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas, que temblaba de miedo y alivio de repente.

Lo miró, lo tomó del brazo y lo tiró hacia él, el cuerpo de Merlín encajaba perfectamente contra su pecho. Y luego lo besó, fue un beso duro y magullado, con labios secos y perfectos.

"Nunca más" dijo, retirándose unos centímetros. "Prométeme, nunca más".

Presionó un beso en los labios de Merlín.

Las mentiras, la traición, la ira y la amargura que sentía, todo eso podía esperar.

"Hablaremos de eso más tarde, pero prométeme una cosa". Respiró el olor de Merlín, murmuró "Prométeme que tu vida es y será tuya, Merlín. No mía, no de nadie. Es tuya".

Lo besó de nuevo, acariciando lentamente la espalda de Merlín para calmar los temblores que corrían por su cuerpo.

"Prométemelo" susurró, suplicando.

Y Merlín lo prometió.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Regreso con este pequeño one-shot :D  
> Espero les haya cautivado como a mi cuando lo leí por primera vez.  
> He tenido demasiadas cosa últimamente pero espero poder ponerme al corriente con algunos de mis otras traducciones, gracias por leer.


End file.
